Excusas
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft usa todas sus armas para, ante John, no sentirse culpable por lo que le pasó a Sherlock. Pero John está harto. Myston (Mycroft/John)


**Aviso a aquellas que quieran separar mi cabeza de mis hombros:**

**Os adoro a todas, y espero que me tenéis cariño. Siempre he pensado que está bien que haya un poco de diversidad en las parejas. Siempre es bueno tener de todo un poco. ¡Y a mi me gusta escribir cuando hay poco o nada! Así que espero que disfrutéis esto tanto como lo he hecho yo al escrbirlo.**

**Y por favor, ¡no os fijéis en la pareja! ¡Todo es hermoso! (Menos los pies, los pies son mu feos).**

**Amaranta, gracias como siempre :D Bendita tu paciencia.**

* * *

**- Sin excusas -**

La mesa de la cocina seguía teniendo los experimentos de Sherlock. Experimentos que estaban como el detective los había dejado antes de que todo comenzara a complicarse. Lo único que había hecho John era congelar las partes de cadáveres y cerrar los recipientes que estaban abiertos.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que seguía cenando en el sofá. Porque no quería tocar nada que hubiera pertenecido a Sherlock, por si algún día el detective regresaba que no se enfadara.

"_Regresar…" _pensó John, luego rió amargamente.

A veces se daba cuenta de cuan estúpido podía llegar a ser.

Tras terminar su cena, fregó los platos y cogió la botella de whisky. La dejó sobre el escritorio junto a un vaso y se puso a hacer sus informes. La botella estaba sin empezar, pero John siempre la dejaba a la vista por si acaso… Por si acaso volvía a sentirse tan débil que pensaba que no existía otra solución que ir con Sherlock allá donde él estuviera.

Estuvo trabajando en silencio, escuchando las gotas caer contra el cristal hasta que un sonido ¿familiar? Le hizo levantar la cabeza. John se levantó en silencio y fue hacia la chimenea con sumo cuidado. Cogió su arma que estaba sobre ella y entró en la cocina, cerca de la puerta, pegado a la pared.

La puerta de abajo se abrió con sumo cuidado y unos pasos, además de un golpe seco en cada escalón, comenzaron a subir. John contuvo el aire mientras aferraba su arma. Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente y alguien entrar al salón. John alzó el arma y entró en la habitación de un salto apuntando directamente al corazón de la persona que acababa de entrar en SU casa.

—Lárgate Mycroft —le exigió.

El político miró el arma con los ojos muy abiertos, luego esbozó una sonrisa bastante tétrica.

—¿Recibes así a todas las personas que vienen a verte? —preguntó mientras colocaba el paraguas frente a él.

John no bajó el arma.

—No eres bien bienvenido así que vete de aquí —le dijo aproximándose a él.

—No me has cogido el teléfono —le respondió Mycroft sonriendo —. Ninguna llamada desde hace siete meses.

—Quizás era porque no quería hablar contigo. Espero que te parezca una reacción lógica. Ahora. Vete.

—He venido ha hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que lo haga —le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a John hasta que la pistola presionara su pecho —. No vas a dispararme John, así que podemos hablar —le dijo.

John pudo sentir el pulso acelerado de Mycroft a través del arma, sus ojos estaban dilatados… Bajó el arma y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Escuchó como Mycroft se sentaba en su sillón y como cruzaba sus piernas. El paraguas lo dejó con suavidad en el suelo.

—Y bien John, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó.

Los nudillos de John empezaron a ponerse blancos pues este estaba apretando los puños tan fuerte como podía.

—¿Qué quieres? —se limitó a preguntar intentando controlar su voz —. Dime que quieres y vete.

—¿Qué crees que quiero, John?

—Hablar de Sherlock —respondió el médico inmediatamente eso —. Y es algo de lo que no voy hablar contigo.

—Sherlock era mi hermano, ¿cómo que n..? —empezó Mycroft mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

—¿Era tu hermano? ¿Y por esa razón crees que hablaré contigo de él? Era tu hermano, sí. Pero que yo recuerde tu fuiste quien se lo vendió a Moriarty así que… No me vale esa excusa. Sé que los Holmes os tratáis con indiferencia, pero creí que protegías a Sherlock. Es a la conclusión a la que llegué después de ver toda la vigilancia que tenías puesta sobre él —le soltó mientras se daba la vuelta y le miraba.

Mycroft se puso de pie y se acercó a John, quizás lo hizo con demasiada rapidez pues el médico pensó que le iba a abofetear y dio un paso atrás, pero cuando estuvo apenas a unos centímetros de John, Mycroft se inclinó a un lado y cogió la botella de whisky de la mesa, luego cogió el vaso y se volvió al sofá para servirse un poco.

—Yo también le hecho de menos John —se limitó a contestarle.

Cuando se llenó el vaso, le tendió la botella a John. Este la observó fijamente y se mordió el labio, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Apretó el cuello de la botella antes de llevársela a los labios y dar un trago.

—¿Por qué no me has quitado la vigilancia? —preguntó John, se acercó a la silla de su escritorio y la puso en dirección a Mycroft.

—Porque los secuaces de Moriarty pueden seguir por ahí. Porque te podrían matar —le respondió —. Ya no te sientas en el lugar de Sherlock, ¿no? —preguntó antes de mirar el sillón de piel de color oscuro.

—Todo lo que era de Sherlock sigue estando en el mismo lugar. No las pienso tocar hasta que… —empezó John antes de darle un largo trago a la botella.

Mycroft se terminó su vaso mientras miraba a John, le quitó la botella de las manos y se sirvió un poco más.

—¿Hasta qué John? —preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas por encima del vaso.

John no respondió inmediatamente, es más, tardó más de cinco minutos en responder. Durante ese silencio ambos hombres se limitaron a saborear el whisky sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Cada vez iban bebiendo más y les estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

—Hasta que vuelva —le dijo.

Mycroft se terminó el vaso y le observó.

—¿Crees que Sherlock va a volver? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—No. Pero me hace sentir mejor.

—Es una gilipollez.

—Gilipollez, que vocabulario Señor Holmes —dijo John mirándole fijamente.

Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó el codo en el brazo del sofá, dejando su barbilla en la mano abierta.

—Eres demasiado soñador John. Más de lo que creía. ¿Piensas que si crees con todas tus fuerzas que Sherlock volverá, lo hará? Sherlock está muerto. Su cabeza se reventó contra la acera al caer de la azotea de San Bart's. Murió. Hicimos un entierro, tu estuviste en él. No regresará. Se fue para siempre —le dijo.

John le dio un largo trago a la botella y la dejó en el suelo, luego se levantó.

—¿Y no te reconcome la conciencia? —preguntó mirándole fijamente.

Mycroft bajó la vista y observó los zapatos de John.

—Mírame a la cara Mycroft —exigió John apretando los puños, el pulso empezaba a acelerársele y las pupilas estaban dilatadas —. Sé un hombre y dime que no te importa en absoluto que tu hermano se suicidara por TU culpa.

Mycroft se levantó violentamente del sofá y se abalanzó sobre John. El cuerpo de Mycroft empujó el de John, pero este no retrocedió.

—No eres el único que ha sufrido con la muerte de Sherlock, John —le dijo sin apenas mover los labios —. Cada segundo de cada día me arrepiento de haber compartido aquella información con James Moriarty. Cada maldito segundo. Pero sé que por mucho que lo lamente no va a regresar —arrastraba las palabras al hablar —. ¿Me debería de sentir miserable por eso?

John alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle mejor.

—Sí. Deberías de estar hundido en tu propia mierda por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano pequeño —le contestó firmemente.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios minutos y después, sin saber bien cómo, comenzaron a besarse.

John fue quien atrapó los labios de Mycroft con fuerza y, tras saborearlos, los empezó a mordisquear. Mycroft Holmes sabía a whisky y a tabaco rubio, y aunque no fuera su sabor favorito, la explosión en su cerebro fue tal que no se quiso separar.

¿Era gay? No. Bueno. Al menos creía que no, pero desde que conoció a Sherlock su sexualidad había estado algo alterada. Además, ¿qué importaba su sexualidad ahora? Estaba borracho, no necesitaba en pensar en ello.

Los labios de Mycroft bajaron por su barbilla y saborearon su mentón. John suspiró, se lamió el labio superior y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Alzó las manos acariciando las piernas de Mycroft y las subió hasta que se topó con sus manos, fue entonces cuando le agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y le hizo que se apartara.

Mycroft le miró enarcando una ceja, pero John simplemente se rió. Acercó su rostro al del político y bajó los labios hacia su mandíbula. Besó la parte derecha antes de morderlo. Le siguió un beso y otro mordisco con algo más de fuerza.

—John —gimió Mycroft moviendo sus caderas hacia la del médico.

El nombrado sonrió con autosuficiencia. Notó la dureza de Mycroft rozar su muslo. Pero sabía que no acababa de ocurrir. Se había dado cuenta, durante el tiempo que habían estado bebiendo, que Mycroft estaba duro prácticamente desde que le apuntó con el arma directamente en el corazón. Lo había notado por su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, sus pupilas dilatadas y el vello erizado de la nuca.

El haber vivido con Sherlock le había enseñado muchas cosas.

John cogió a Mycroft se la corbata y tiró de él con fuerza. Lo llevó hasta el escritorio y lo empujó contra él. Puso su cuerpo sobre el del político y volvió a besarle. Le mordió el labio hasta provocarle una pequeña herida. Mycroft gruñó frustrado.

—¿Crees que puedes llevar las riendas? —preguntó.

—Oh Mycroft, sé que lo voy a hacer —dijo John con un tono de superioridad en la voz.

John se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y mordió su barbilla. La mordió con fuerza, dejando las marcas de sus dientes desde la oreja hasta el mentón. Lamía las pequeñas heridas que hacía simplemente para escuchar las quejas de Mycroft al notar el escozor.

Los mordiscos le recorrieron todo el cuello hasta llegar al borde de la camisa. Los dientes cogían algo de piel y ejerciendo presión sobre ella se deslizaban hacia abajo hasta que se soltaba. Solo entonces, volvía a morderle.

John se separó un poco de él para empezar a desnudarle. La primera prenda que le quitó fue la chaqueta, que la lanzó al sillón. Cuando empezó con el chaleco, Mycroft alzó las manos para quitarle la camisa a John, pero el médico le cogió de las muñecas con rapidez, las apretó y las bajó.

—No —le dijo antes de besarle con fuerza.

Mycroft aceptó la negativa y echó sus manos hacia atrás para sujetarse a la mesa. Se estaba clavando el borde en la espalda y era bastante molesto, aunque los labios y mordiscos de John le estaban provocando reacciones bastante singulares.

—Más rápido —pidió viendo como John se deleitaba en cada botón de la camisa.

—No creo que estés en situación de exigir cosas —le comentó John.

Mycroft movió las caderas hacia él para que comprobara como estaba ligeramente húmedo. John rió.

—Ese no es mi problema —se limitó a decir.

John le quitó la camisa, pero le dejó la corbata. Podría serle de utilidad y no quería perderla.

Se permitió unos segundos para poder observarle el cuerpo.

Una capa de vello de color naranja le cubría absolutamente todo el torso. John sonrió de medio lado, Mycroft tenía que ser correcto hasta en el maldito color de pelo, se apostaba algo a que se había teñido para no llamar la atención.

Mordió la clavícula antes de bajar por el pecho, besó el torso, mordiendo con suavidad pequeños trozos de piel. Cuando llegó al pezón izquierdo, lo succionó antes de morderlo.

Mycroft se agitó bajo él, alzó una mano de nuevo para agarrarle la cabeza, pero John rápidamente la agarró con su mano libre y la bajó. Lamió el pezón antes de volver a morderlo de nuevo.

—Dios…

John sonrió de medio lado antes de pasar al otro. Los gemidos de Mycroft eran muy sugerentes, estaba excitado por ello pero no estaba dispuesto a que el político pudiera aprovecharse. Tomaría las riendas pasara lo que pasara.

Mordió con fuerza el abdomen, la piel cercana al ombligo y el lado derecho del vientre.

—Es como… Si quisieras que fuera de tu propiedad… —murmuró Mycroft, sus labios temblaban por el placer y el sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

—No seas tan egocéntrico Mycroft —susurró John mientras le miraba a los ojos —. Te encanta esto.

Dirigió una mano hacia la entrepierna del político y apretó. Mycroft contuvo un gemido en sus labios, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y mover las caderas hacia la mano de John.

—¿Ves? Tengo razón —le susurró al oído mientras apretaba de nuevo.

Mycroft elevó las caderas y gimió. Contrajo el vientre y su respiración se cortó. John sonrió orgulloso.

—Veo que eres igual de rápido para correrte como en tus deducciones —se burló, apretó con el pulgar la zona húmeda del pantalón.

—Cállate —murmuró.

John se mordió el labio divertido. Cogió a Mycroft por la corbata y tiró de él.

—Vamos a mi dormitorio —le dijo.

Mycroft tropezó al moverse, las piernas le temblaban y sentía un dolor bastante desagradable en la espalda donde había estado apoyado. Al ponerse de pie sonó un chasquido.

John no prestó atención. Prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo lanzó contra la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando no tienes nada bajo tu control? —le preguntó mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

Un rubor se estableció en las mejillas de Mycroft, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Es culpa del alcohol —se excusó.

John desató la corbata de Mycroft y se la deslizó por el cuello para quitársela. Tenía unas marcas rojas en el cuello junto a los mordiscos. ¿Había tirado demasiado fuerte al subirlo por las escaleras?

Daba igual. John estiró la corbata, y obligó a Mycroft a darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces…? —se quejó el político intentando sostenerle.

John alzó el dedo índice para que se callara.

—Deja de hablar Mycroft —pidió —. Por favor, deja de hablar.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Esta vez sin usar la fuerza, solamente demostrándole a Mycroft que, a pesar de tener absoluto control sobre él, no haría nada doloroso.

Mycroft suspiró en sus labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia John para responder al beso. Unos segundos después, John se separó y le agarró por el hombro para voltearlo.

Ató la muñeca izquierda y la puso contra la espalda. Cogió la muñeca derecha, ató la derecha y ató las dos juntas lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se pudiera desatar fácilmente.

Mycroft giró la cabeza y tomó aire. John le cogió por las caderas y las elevó hasta que se sostuvo con las rodillas, así que John pudo desabrocharle el pantalón y quitárselo. Luego le quitó los calzoncillos, los zapatos y los calcetines.

Al bajarse de la cama para arrebatar esta última prenda de ropa, John le mordió la pantorrilla, provocando que Mycroft encogiera la pierna al no esperárselo.

Acarició, pellizcó y mordió las piernas de Mycroft hasta que llegó a sus nalgas. Pasó la mano derecha por una de ella, sonrió. Eran perfectas, redondas, completamente blancas y sin cicatrices.

Sherlock mentía, a Mycroft no le sobraban kilos.

Pasó entre ellas he hizo presión al llegar al ano, aunque no introdujo el dedo, simplemente siguió su recorrido hasta la base de la columna. Oyó a Mycroft gruñir, así que se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Sí Mycroft?

El hombre giró la cabeza y expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió.

John le dio un beso en el cuello.

—No —le respondió antes de incorporarse un poco.

Le mordió el cuello de nuevo, intentando no volver a pasar sobre las marcas que ya tenía y hacerle nuevas. Pasó la lengua por el omoplato y cuando llegó a la zona donde había más carne, la mordió con fuerza. Mycroft gritó. Había mordido justo el músculo.

Agitó los brazos e intentó separar las muñecas, pero le fue imposible.

—Fui soldado Mycroft, no te podrás librar del agarre a no ser que yo te suelte —murmuró John.

Mycroft intentó escaparse de nuevo, pero por más fuerza que le puso, no pudo hacerlo.

—Te cansarás y no podré follarte. Así que deja de moverte.

—¿En serio vas a follarme? —murmuró Mycroft.

John agarró su polla, que estaba dura como el granito, y la pasó entre las nalgas de Mycroft.

—Oh sí. Y gritarás mi nombre hasta quedarte ronco —le susurró.

Mycroft apretó los ojos, se mordió la lengua con impaciencia y, pese a que John no le había dicho nada, elevó las piernas hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron contra su pecho, literalmente estaba de culo en pompa ante John.

La posición era molesta, el cuello y los hombros recibían punzadas de dolor pero, dadas las circunstancias, no podía quejarse.

John agarró a Mycroft por las caderas tan fuerte que le clavó las uñas, lo estabilizó y lo penetró de una sola vez. El grito de Mycroft fue desgarrador, tanto que John estuvo apunto de salirse y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero… Se sentía tan poderoso.

Mycroft apretó con fuerza el miembro de John y su cuerpo prácticamente hizo todo lo que pudo para que fuera expulsado. El médico, como era obvio, no estaba por la labor de irse a ningún sitio.

—Relájate —exigió John, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que llegó al oído de Mycroft y lo mordió —. Relájate —pidió de nuevo.

Mycroft asintió vagamente y le hizo caso. John se salió y volvió a entrar otra vez, pese a que no gritó con tanta fuerza, gruñó molesto.

—Oh Dios —murmuró Mycroft.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó John.

—Mmmmmph…. —murmuró Mycroft.

John alzo una mano y le dio un azote en el culo. Cuando bajó la mano estaba asustado, pero tras el pequeño golpe escuchó a Mycroft gemir. Sonrió con orgullo.

—Oh —susurró —. ¿Te gusta esto?

Mycroft asintió.

—Habla —pidió John y le volvió a dar otro azote con algo más de fuerza —. ¿Te gusta esto? —repitió.

—Dios, sí –gimió Mycroft moviendo la cabeza y apretando la barbilla contra su pecho.

—Eres un hombre con oscuros secretos, ¿eh Mycroft Holmes? —dijo John divertido.

—Muévete… Por Dios, ¡hazlo! —pidió el nombrado.

John alargó la mano, le cogió de la atadura de la corbata y tiró hacia él para alzarlo. Con la mano libre, le agarró por la mandíbula y le apretó.

—Sé educado Mycroft —pidió.

El hombre le miró de reojo.

—Por favor, fóllame —pidió antes de desviar la mirada.

John le soltó con fuerza contra la cama tras soltarle el rostro y le azotó de nuevo la nalga izquierda.

—Estás de suerte —dijo antes de comenzar a moverse.

Agarró las caderas para estabilizarse y comenzó a dar embestidas profundas. Tocando la próstata de Mycroft en cada embestida, es por ello que el político solo pudo gemir.

—¡DIOS JOHN! —gritó cuando este azotó de nuevo una de sus nalgas —. ¡Más deprisa! Por Dios, ¡más deprisa! —pidió con urgencia.

John cogió a Mycroft por la atadura, y lo elevó hasta colocar su espalda contra su pecho, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y tras hacerse sitio entre sus piernas movió las caderas con más fuerza. Su mano derecha agarró el desatendido miembro de Mycroft, comenzó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, apretándole el glande cuando subía.

Solo bastó una fuerte sacudida más y se corrió en el interior de Mycroft. Se permitió gemir y tomar el nombre de Dios como si fuera el responsable de aquello.

Mycroft se vino poco después, sus músculos se contrajeron y elevó las caderas con fuerza en cada eyaculación, manchando las sábanas e incluso el cabecero de la cama.

Estuvieron quietos unos segundos, intentando coger el aire que les faltaba en sus pulmones, luego, Mycroft se dejó caer hacia delante, gruñendo cuando el miembro de John salió de él.

—Suéltame… —pidió.

John le hizo caso y le desató una de las muñecas. Mycroft separó los brazos y tras ponerse bocarriba los estiró. Se quedó dormido unos segundos después. Dentro de unas horas se preocuparía de la resaca, de los moratones y del dolor muscular.

John, se tumbó a su lado y le observó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Con un Holmes todo era diferente

**¿FIN?**


End file.
